bellamy and clarke
by bellarkeloves
Summary: Bellamy is worried about clarke and wants to protect her, but she just wants to sleep…with him (not like that). short one for bellake, might write more depends, let me know!
**Bellamy is worried about clarke and wants to protect her, but she just wants to sleep…with him (not like that). short one for bellarke, might write more depends, let me know what you think!**

Bellamy didn't know why but he felt like he always had to protect clarke, they was something about the way space-walker was acting that made clarke feel not safe around him and bellamy hated the idea of them two being alone together.

Ever since Finn murdered all them grounders clarke flinched at even the mention of his name, bellamy was the leader, well co-leader of the 100 and couldn't be clarke personal bodyguard no matter how much he wanted to, bellamy needed to find a way to make sure she could protect herself from Finn in case anything bad happened, the thought of clarke getting hurt by that guy made Bellamy's blood boil.

Bellamy stormed out of his tent, heading straight for a certain blonde. He walked in her tent, he was frustrated as he had not slept all night because he was worried about her, when he seen her sleeping peacefully unharmed he couldn't help but let out a small smile, ' _rise and and shine princess'_ he said softly but still firm so that she would wake ' _what the hell_ ' she groaned ' _get out bellamy'_ she was getting frustrated

' _sorry, no can do, it's about time you learn how to fight'_ her eyes widened ' _what, and you're going to teach me? Yeah right bellamy , just leave me be, i'm tired.'_ She didn't want to argue and he could tell that she was still weak from mount weather and what happened with Finn

' _look princess, i can't sleep, i'm worried about you, the fact that someone could hurt you, he could hurt you, i let you down at mount weather and i'm not going to get it happen again, the thought of losing you, keeps me up at night… we … i need you'_ clarke could see the dark bags under his eyes from restless nights she knew she didn't need to fight him, he just needed sleep.

She looked at him for a few seconds they just stared for a while admiring each other ' _get in'_ she said as she moved over, he was in shock with confusion across his face ' _urmm, what princess?'_

Even though he was shocked the idea of getting in bed with clarke excited him, the idea of having her next to him gave him peace ' _bellamy i don't need to fight, that's what i have you for'_ she said while smirking ' _you can't sleep because you're worried about me? Think something is going to happen to me? Well if you're right next to me how can that happen?'_

He knew that she was right, without saying anything he slipped off his boots and jumped in ' _very sneaky princess, next time at least ask me before dragging me into bed'_ he was joking obviously ' _don't act like you don't love it blake'_

he couldn't help but grin ear to ear, she snuggled her head into his neck and placed her hand just above his heart, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close she let out a small gasp as it was the first time they had made skin to skin contact. Within minute bellamy's started to drift off to sleep, it was the best sleep he had gotten in days and it was because he had clarke in his arms.

 **Chapter 2**

Clarke woke first wondering for a second who was holding her, then she realised it was bellamy, he had come running in her tent in the middle of night telling her she needs to fight and that he needs her, it was all a bit confusing as she was half asleep.

She didn't move from his arms, she felt safe there, like nothing could hurt her, she could hear people outside just starting to wake up and get ready for the day to come, she didn't want to move, she wished they could just stay there for a while longer holding each other. She looked up to see a bellamy still sleeping she traced the curves along his lips and jaw line admiring him, she couldn't believe that her and bellamy were in her tent, together, in bed.

Gazing at the freckles along his face she didn't even notice that he had opened his eyes and was gazing right back at her. ' _Morning princess'_ his voice shocked her a little but couldn't help a little grin escape ' _sorry i didn't mean to wake you'_ he let out a soft smile ' _listen, about last night..'_ She cut him off ' _don't worry about it, you were tired, and worried'_ he still looked nervous and concerned ' _bellamy, i need you too'_ he couldn't help but grin, he pulled her closer ' _we should do this sleeping thing more often, i liked it'_ \- what did he mean by that?

He heart was pounding did he actually have some kind of feelings towards her? Don't be stupid clarke, ' _me too,but we should probably get up, we have people to lead'_ she didn't know why she said that she wanted to stay there all day and hold him, she regretted it the second it left her lips.

' _Argh, you're probably right princess'_ he didn't want to admit it but she was, they had things to do and couldn't just lay in bed all day even though he wanted to, badly. ' _You know i am'_ she said smirking.

Bellamy pulled his arm away and put his boots on, looking back at clarke, ' _you not coming then?'_ He said looking at her just laying in the bed, he desperately wanted to crawl on top of her and consume her, but he didn't.

' _fine'_ she said reluctantly and pulling the flur and her. Bellamy stood and grabbed his jacket and began to put it on, clarke put her on her boots and stood up, they looked at each other for a second, both wanting to make a move but both hesitant incase the other would turn away.

' _Bellamy!'_ A voice broke their stares and he ran outside to see miler standing there, ' _where have you been man, c'mon it's your turn to watch guard'_ clarke followed him out not long after and seen the confused look on millers face but dismissed it and watched bellamy walk away she was left feeling uncertain on what had just happened but then brushed of her thoughts and went to being her day's work.


End file.
